mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Eboyhussie
eboyhussie is the name of a parody instagram account run by Andrew Hussie, creator of MS Paint Adventures. Starting in August 2019, Hussie began posting pictures of himself dressed in esoteric outfits in a variety of locations, parodying the style of the so-called eBoy/eGirl subculture, a partially-ironic internet subculture popularized on social media apps and associated with an alternative/goth aesthetic. The account seems to be a parody of instagram influencers who adopt this style. The account also became the home of a Toblerone "easter-egg hunt" aimed at Homestuck fans, when Hussie began signing large quantities of the famous chocolate bars, hiding them in various locations, and then posting pictures and map images to the account to encourage fans to find them. Photos The main body of content posted to the account are image series of Andrew Hussie wearing esoteric outfits, posing dramatically for the camera. In this images, Hussie is often shown wearing sunglasses, patterned shirts, and other "fashionable" accessories. In many images he is shown in scenic locations, and in various different countries. In one photo, Hussie poses with a horse; in another, he is with a Lil Cal puppet. The Toblerone hunts Hussie with toblerone.jpg|The original Hussie with Toblerone image HussieTobleroneReprise.jpg|Cave Toblerone Hussie redux, from the first Toblerone hunt Andrew Hussie's Toblerone was originally a meme/joke dating from the early days of MS Paint Adventures. An old photograph of Hussie depicts him standing outside a cave holding a Toblerone; the image is helpfully labelled, with the Toblerone highlighted, and the cave indicated to be a "MOTHER FUCKIN CAVE". This image became mildly famous among early fans, and was occasionally referenced in fanworks and discussions of fan lore. The initial Toblerone hunt seems to have been a direct reference to this image. The first hunt commenced on August 25 with three image sets; the first, a still image of Hussie sitting on a wall. The second contained pictures of a box of Toblerones, all signed with Hussie's name and numbered, as well as a location by a brick wall where they were hidden, and a screenshot of a google maps page of the location of the Toblerone box. The third image set contained images of Hussie standing with a Toblerone in front of and inside the original Toblerone cave from the original "Hussie with Toblerone" image. No more than a day later, twitter user @placeholder4abn posted a series of images of them uncovering the horde of signed Toblerones. The location of the Toblerones and the original images seems to have been in Point Lobos in California. On October 11, 2019, Hussie posted images recording the location of a second package of numbered Toblerones, seemingly during a trip to Taiwan. This time, the indicated location of the Toblerones was at the A-MEI Teahouse in Taiwan. Once more, these were quickly located by a fan on twitter, user @_Abyss_Dream, who posted images of them recovering some of the Toblerones and leaving others behind. After a shorter time lapse than previously, Hussie released the third set of Toblerone images on October 17, 2019. This images set included a picture of numerous signed sketches of Homestuck characters, presumably hidden alongside the new batch of numbered Toblerones. The indicated location appears to be a small artificial island in Banpo Hangan Park, Seoul, South Korea. This was followed several hours later by another set of images, and a message that he had forgotten Feferi's horns in the original set of sketches. To rectify this, the new set of images detailed the location of a drawing of the horns (and only the horns), to be placed in a Starbucks in the Gangnam district of Seoul for "half an hour only". By the next day, the first stash of Toblerones and sketches had apparently been claimed by a number of fans, with twitter user @D4vepet4 posting images of the sketches, although claiming that they had been late to arrive to the impromptu gathering at the drop location. Because of this, the first person to discover the Toblerones and drawings is unclear. "Meat hunt" On October 25, twitter user @NihilisticNips posted images of a "beef bar", alongside what appears to be a note signed by Homestuck^2 writers Aysha Farah, Kate Mitchell, and Lalo Hunt. This note reads: : Hello. we represent a small faction of radicals who have seized control of the narrative. Inside this box is not the wish-fufilling candy of an eboy. This is the salted meat of cold, hard canonicity. This is a reference to the Meat/Candy dichotomy and canon-opting themes of both Homestuck^2 and The Homestuck Epilogues. The veracity of this Meat "geocache" was confirmed by Aysha on her twitter. Fan rewards After the first Toblerone hauls were located by fans on Twitter, Hussie jokingly agreed to grant the users "requests" relating to the Homestuck canon. This originally stemmed from a twitter user joking that finding the Toblerones made @placeholder4abn the "new Homestuck author". Continuing the joke, @placeholder4abn responded by issuing a "decree", to which Hussie himself unexpectedly responded in the affirmative. The first "reward" granted was the (nominal) canonization of a fan interpretation of John Egbert as a trans woman, and the second was a promise for a user's trollsona to appear in a Hiveswap background image. Other rewards have reportedly been issued to other Toblerone bearers. June Egbert The initial "decree" made by @placeholder4abn was to declare "June Egbert Real the direction and will of the fans". June Egbert is a depiction of John Egbert as a trans woman named June, and the concept was a popular piece of fanon at the time. Hussie's response was "you were the first to find my treasure, and so it will be done". The implications of this response are unclear; many fans have taken it as explicit canonization of John as a trans woman, and since this statement depictions of John/June Egbert in this manner have become more popular, with many fans relating June Egbert back to the trickster mode easter egg found in the Alterniabound walkaround that shows John with long hair in a feminine manner imitating Vriska. Even prior to the tweet, according to Hiveswap Friendsim writer Aysha U. Farah, Hussie had stated that June Egbert was "the only headcanon that she'd seen Hussie get excited about", during episode 49 of the Perfectly Generic Podcast at about 32:43. Moreover, the ending of Pesterquest: Volume 4 features an image of John getting their fingernails painted by Rose, seemingly a nod to the June Egbert concept. However, the canonicity of June Egbert is still questionable, as this depiction of the character has not explicitly appeared in any published Homestuck works, canonical or otherwise. It has been noted by some that Hussie has previously declared things canon to little or no consequences, such as his famous declaration that all fan trolls were canon. Hiveswap background fantroll When @_Abyss_Dream located the second stash of Toblerones, they too made a request of Hussie, that their trollsona could appear in the background of Hiveswap. Hussie again replied with "it shall be done". The fruition of this request has yet to be seen, however. Other rewards Various other "Toblerone bearers" have reportedly been granted rewards, although many of these are hard to verify as they are only documented in pictures and screenshots on twitter. *On October 25, twitter user @furryIatula posted a screenshot of an email reportedly from Andrew Hussie, seemingly responding to a claimed Toblerone (it is unclear what batch this was from, although the number is stated to be #10, indicating the second or even first hunt). The user had apparently expressed interest in the development of Vriska as transgender, and the email response stated that Hussie believed that the current creative team would "sympathetic" to the idea, and that he would "pass the idea along and allow them to develop the idea at their discretion". **Pesterquest: Volume 6 would later imply Vriska as transgender throughout her route, effectively granting furrylatula's wish. *One individual seemingly requested a set of images of Homestuck characters (Dave , Davepeta , and Dirk ) without glasses, to which Hussie obliged with a set of sketches on paper . *Makin, a moderator on the r/homestuck subreddit and creator of the r/homestuck discord, requested to get an archive of the MSPA Forum's which were shut down in 2016, They found out that the data was corrrupted during a server transfer, The data was unrecoverable . *Additional rewards may exist that have not been recorded here, or did not receive much exposure (or involved requests of Hussie which were not posted publicly). Category:Meta